1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module and applications of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy is a pollution-free and inexhaustible energy. Therefore, when problems of pollution and shortage of petroleum energy are encountered, how to effectively use the solar energy becomes a focus of attention. Since a solar cell can directly convert the solar energy into electric power, it becomes a development priority of using the solar energy. Wherein, a building integrated photovoltaic (BIPV) is an important application and market of the silicon thin film solar cell in the future.
The BIPV solar cell is different to a conventional solar cell, in which besides an efficiency thereof is considered, it has to be considered to not spoil aesthetics of a building. In addition, if an erect and transparent type BIPV is applied to a part of the building (for example, windows and patios, etc.) that requires nature lighting, a visual comfort degree thereof has to be considered. Moreover, as the display industry is stably developed in Taiwan, a smart window combining concepts of the building and the display is also developed.
A solar-powered liquid crystal display (LCD) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,460,188, which includes a solar cell, a LCD and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the solar cell and the LCD. However, since the solar cell of this patent is just deployed around a display area, an effective power-generating area is small, so that a power efficiency thereof is limited by the size of the display area.
Although a transparent type solar cell having transparent upper and lower electrodes is developed, since a silicon thin film serving as an absorbing layer has a strong absorbability for short wavelengths, a transmissive spectrum is mainly formed by long wavelengths. Therefore, the whole transmissive spectrum presents a color range from orange-red to dark red (i.e. a low color temperature of about 1500K), which can cause discomfort to human eyes, so that it is not suitable for being applied to displays.